


Dive In

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma enjoys the best dessert she has ever tasted.





	Dive In

"Fuck, babe," Emma moans, when Regina bites and sucks hard on her neck, marking her.

Emma rolls them over. She is being held tight briefly before she is pushed downwards.

"Yesterday, you said you wanted to eat me whole. It's time," Regina commands.

"Impatient, are you?" Emma teases, inhaling her scent. "I love the way you smell." Regina shivers. She licks her labia slowly with the flat of her tongue. "I love the way you taste." Regina moans. She presses her face in her folds. "You are the best dessert I've ever had."

"For fuck's sake, just dive in then!"


End file.
